Eladrin
by xXSnowSpriteXx
Summary: Melissa is a normal teenage girl, but with a secret past she doesn't know about! On her journey of love, power,friendship,betrayle and elves?


**Chapter 1: ****The orange house****  
**

I hear the sounds of waves crushing down hard on the rocks, the sound of the wind blowing as hollow as wood. The town by the sea was hidden by fog and surrounded by trees. And on top of a cliff a small lighthouse.

"Is this our new home mum?" I said as I looked back down at my iPod.

"Yes sweetie this is our new home, from now on you, Dylan and I will be living here away from the city, isn't it wonderful?."

"It looks pretty dull to me".

"Yeah well, you just haven't seen it on a sunny day. Sweetie can you do me a favour and wake Dylan up cause were almost home". Melissa gave and annoyed sigh and reached her hand to the back seat where Dylan lay asleep.

"Wake up twerp, before your ice-cream melts!" Dylan sat up in a surprised look of confusion and excitement. "Ice-cream? My ice-scream isn't melting. Hey! I don't even have ice-cream!" Melissa started to grin, "What are you talking about? Are you crazy I didn't say anything about ice-cream?" Dylan gave an angry glare at Melissa as he picked up his Iron man action figure, deciding whether to throw it at her or not.

Melissa looked down at her iPod flipping through song after song until she gets to one she likes. "Melissa when we get there, the movers would have unpacked everything out of the truck and I want you to unpack everything out of the boxes".

"Why is it only me? Why can't you help?"

"I can't help because Dylan needs his school uniform for tomorrow". Melissa turned her head to the back seat glaring at Dylan, as he smiled in the back seat of the car saying. "Karma got your tongue sis?" Before Melissa could reply, her mother jumped out of her seat in enthusiasm. "There it is the house at the end of the street! Isn't it beautiful or what?" her mother said enthusiastically, pointing at the house. "What!" Melissa yelled as she looked at the disgusted at the old fourteenth century house that was painted over with a light orange colour. Orange had never been Melissa's favourite colour; it always made her want to gag at the sight of it.

"Well if you don't like it fine, you'll be getting the smallest room in the house"

"Why, you asked me what I thought of the house, what happened to _one must never tell lies_?"

"Melissa Fey Rosaline, stop your whining and get out of the car!"

"Yes, Miss Holly Clare Rosaline! I am at your command; you have two wishes left by the way"

"Good because I need you to do two things for me. One, behave yourself and two, unpack ALL the boxes!" Melissa grabbed her bag and walked towards the big orange house. Melissa looked inside to find furniture everywhere in the living room and more than 6 dozen boxes she had to unpack by herself. "See it's not only nice on the outside but the inside as well".

"Where's my room mum!" said Dylan as he jumped up excitingly. "Well we have a master bedroom for me, so you can choose a room out of the other rooms, but we'll do that after we get your uniform. We'll be going now Melissa, don't forget about my two wishes". "Your wish is my command". The door slammed shut and Melissa began to unpack an old mouldy box. Grabbing a knife she opened the box and found old books that seemed to be over a hundred years old and a dairy she had never seen before. Melissa stared at a few books that had no titles no authors and nothing to justify what the book was about, just locks without a key. Melissa turned her attention on to the diary hoping it would be her mother's from when she was young, hoping it was filled with embarrassing secrets. Melissa blew on the book only to accidently start choking on the dust herself. After a few seconds of coughing fits, Melissa opened the book, expecting to see her mother's hand writing and embarrassing secrets. But it wasn't her mother's diary it was someone else's diary with the date dating back to the 1600's. Melissa began to read on to the first page of the diary.

_March 1__st__ 1634 _

_It happened again today, but today it got worse. Today papa almost saw me do it, but Mama covered it up for me. Mama told me many times to try not to use them, but most of the time it happens without me thinking. Mama told me that this happens to everyone on her side of the family, when they reach that godforsaken age and if Papa knew my special abilities, he would kill my mother, my younger sibling Cossette and me._

_Clarice Rosaline _

"Clarice Rosaline?" Melissa read through the diary starting from first to last it had only taken her ten minutes because most of the pages were torn out. Melissa heard a car door slam in the front yard, she knew it can only mean one thing… mum was home. The front door opened and Holly let out an annoyed disappointed sigh as she looked down at the only unpacked box. "Why has it only taken you ten minutes to unpack one box?" Melissa sprung to her feet and walked towards her mother to show her what she had read. "Mum you have to read this Clarice girls diary, do you know who-"but before she could finish Holly grabbed the box of books and the diary out of her hands. "Do not read these books do you understand? You will also not touch these books nor speak of them again!"

"Why!? What are you hiding from me, is this some kind of joke"?

"Melissa stop asking stupid questions and go to your room!"

"I don't have a room I have a sleeping bag in the back seat of a car!"

"Well go to that!"

"Fine!" Melissa screamed as she began to stomp out of the orange house.

Melissa was overwhelmed her mother had never been so angry and she had never fought with her that way before. Melissa took the car keys and slammed the door behind her and ran to the car where she set her sleeping bag up and laid in it like it was her old bed in her old house. Where she had been ever since she was a baby, she missed her old town it was sunnier and every night she could hear the sounds of the city, people walking, traffic, the faint sounds of the music coming from the night clubs a block away. Now it's just silent and it's not sunny it's cloudy and foggy. Melissa couldn't have felt more out of place in her life. "Melissa?" it was Dylan, "what do you want? Do you want to laugh in my face because I got in trouble?" "No I don't, I just wanted to know if you were okay" Melissa stared at Dylan, she stared at his brown eyes, his blonde hair that's becoming darker each year, he's little baby face. Melissa gave a sigh before replying "I'm fine thank you for wondering".

"Melissa what was in the book that made mum so angry, did you read it, can you tell me what's in it?"

"Look, I don't know why mum was mad, yes I read the diary and no, I won't be telling you what it says inside".

"Fine, don't tell me! I'll find out sooner or later anyway!" Dylan marched back angrily back to the house before stopping half way, Dylan marched back to the car to Melissa "Oh and one more thing mum wants you". "What for?", "I don't know I can't read minds, yet" Dylan again marched away into the house. Melissa got out of the car slowly thinking what her mum might want. "_She probably wants to apologize" _said a soft echo voice, Melissa froze she looked around for where the voice had come from, but nobody was around. Melissa walked into the house finding her mother in the master bedroom. "Melissa?" her mother turned to look at her as if she didn't expect her to come, "you asked for me?" her mother stared at her thinking of what to say to her. "What I said to you back there, I only want to protect you and Dylan" Melissa stared at her mother trying to take in what she had just said.

"Protect us? Protect us from what exactly?" Melissa asked her mum suspiciously.

"I cannot tell you, i don't fully understand what's going to happen myself"

"What? What's going to happen? Mum what's going on? What are you hiding from me?"

"I can't tell you Melissa, would you please just understand that!"

"Why mum, you know something about that girl in the diary don't you mum. So why don't you just tell me what you know?"

"Melissa stop it just stop it, enough of this stupid conversation, let's just forget it ever started in the first place. You have your first day of high school tomorrow and you need an early night tonight", Holly sighed before looking up at her daughter again.

"It's getting late we should go out and have dinner", said Holly looking down at her watch, it was already seven thirty. Melissa gave a sigh and with that sigh she had given up. She followed her mother down stairs to find Dylan running around trying to be Spiderman and jumping from one chair to another. "Dylan stop running around the house! You'll trip and fall and get blood all over my new house".

For dinner mum took us to McDonalds, Dylan got a happy meal with a transformers action figure, and I got a cheese burger and fries with a chocolate shake. "We should have McDonalds every day!" Dylan said with glee, while playing with his happy meal toy. "You do realise that if you eat too much junk food you'll get fat and chubby right? Plus you only eat McDonalds because of the free toys you get." Dylan looked annoyed at Melissa nothing new of course "No I don't, I like the playground here too". "Well that's great honey, so my little Lissa you're starting high school tomorrow at a new school are you excited?" Holly's face was full of light and excitement. "Yeah mum very excited" Melissa said sarcastically, but hopefully without Holly noticing. The rest of the night Melissa spent the night in an unknown house sleeping in a red sleeping bag.


End file.
